stormghastfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanths
Although where these creatures came from is completely unknown, the Knights have been able to discern four different subspecies of Vanth. However they are a rapidly evolving species and many more mutation could be taking place unbeknown to the Knights. Vanth - Feral This type of Vanth wander the planes freely attacking any travellers that they come across. They are typically found in packs picking off livestock on the edges of villages, and any poor soul that wanders alone outside the boundaries of safety. These creatures are vicious hunters that are very practised in using their numbers to gain the advantage in combat. Call of the Wild On the odd occasion that a Feral Vanth finds themselves alone and threatened they will scream for aid. This shriek echoes across the area calling any other Vanth in the area to it's side. Because of this combat with a single cornered Feral Vanth can quickly become a face off with the rest of the pack. Any Vanth within hearing distance of their desperate kin must answer it's call. They are compelled to aid, even if my the time they get there the Vanth has been defeated they will throw themselves into the fray on a quest of vengeance. Vanth - Shape-shifter The Shape-shifters are tricky foes. They are formed through killing and consuming the flesh of a creature that has magical capabilities. These creatures lose their sense of a pack identity and typically go it alone. As such if these Vanth here the Call of the Wild they are able to resist the compulsion to help. Upon consuming a magical creature their intelligence is boosted dramatically in order to aid in their newfound abilities. These creatures integrate themselves into society and lie in wait for their victims, they rarely stay in one town for long for fear of discovery. Blood Soaked Disguise In order to effectively hide the Shape-shifters kill a local creature and take their place amongst the society. Very few are able to ascertain when someone has been replaced by a shifter; this is due to the shifters ability to absorb the memories of their pray. They act a little out of character but no enough to rouse large suspicion, those closest to the victim would comment when asked that they have been "out of sorts recently" or "not quite themselves" Vanth - Enigma Trapped and transported back to the council building these Vanths, once Feral, have been used in the Knighs of Enigma initiation tests and in the team ranking challenges. They have not been tamed but their abilities have been honed, their stamina bolstered. The goal is to make them hardy creatures that will last long enough in a fight so that the initiates can be properly assessed. Voice of Victory When these Vanth defeat a creature in battle they let out a cacophonous shout in triumph, any creature that is left standing is struck by the tone and is briefly shaken by it. Valefor These are the most dangerous breed of Vanth that the Enigma Knights are aware of. They grow from shape-shifters, swelling in size and power as they seek out stronger and stronger sources of magical energy. They hunt down powerful beings, and consume their energy. From the research the Knights have conducted, they have managed to ascertain that a Valefor sees in the aura. The stronger the creature the brighter they shine with colour. Their instincts are stronger, they are quicker, and the magic energy that they have consumed have grown their intellect beyond anything that would have been possible for a Vanth. These creatures are usually hunted down by parties of 3 or 4 Knights, with the aid of a member from the support crew and the handlers are always on standby to help a retreat if one is required.